


Camera

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pretty good reason that Ennoshita leaves one of his cameras in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

Ennoshita woke with a weight across his hips and a soft touch moving up from his stomach to the top of his chest.  He tried his best to ignore it, wanting to get a few more minutes (or hours) of sleep before he had to get up to face the day.  But even as he lifted his hips to try to dislodge the weight, it refused to move, simply wiggling in place until he lowered his bottom to the bed again.

When he settled again, the soft touch dancing around his lower stomach moved up to his face, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Ennoshita felt his mouth turn upwards in a grin as fingertips ghosted over his lips seconds before the weight on his hips lifted slightly, allowing Fukunaga to lean forward and kiss him.

Fukunaga kissed his cheeks and his forehead and his mouth before leaning down to kiss the base of his throat.  Ennoshita let out a contented sigh when Fukunaga retreated, settling back onto his hips with a little less weight this time.

Ennoshita opened his eyes slowly, allowing himself time to adjust to the low lights of their bedroom.  He smiled up at Fukunaga, admiring the way the soft light filtering through the curtains played against his bare shoulders.  When he finally focused his attention on the small device Fukunaga had pointed in his direction, Ennoshita raised an eyebrow.

“And what are you doing with that, Shouhei?”

Fukunaga huffed, pouting slightly as he adjusted the view finder on the small camera.  He flicked his eyes between the tiny Ennoshita on the screen and his actual face, waiting for his response to Fukunaga’s unspoken complaint.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  Ennoshita sighed and rubbed one hand up Fukunaga’s thigh.  He dramatically yawned for the camera and rubbed his eyes before looking back into the lens. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Fukunaga chuckled and shook his head at the overplayed act, shaking the camera all the while.

“Here.” Ennoshita reached up, grabbing Fukunaga by the wrist.  He pulled his hand down, adjusting how he was holding the camera before letting him go again.  “Just like that. It will keep the picture steadier.”

Fukunaga nodded again, adjusting his weight so he was now seated more solidly on the tops Ennoshita’s thighs rather than his hips. Ennoshita waited patiently for Fukunaga to settle in, still not sure what his curious boyfriend had in mind for them this morning.

“What now, Mr. Director?”

Fukunaga sighed in mock exasperation, sticking a finger to his own cheek to signal Ennoshita to smile. Once he did, Fukunaga nodded before rolling his hips forward, barely brushing Ennoshita’s covered groin.  The slight contact still made Ennoshita inhale sharply through his teeth, the small stimulation too much for the early morning.

“So it’s that kind of movie, huh?”

Fukunaga rolls his eyes before gesturing down his body which was completely open and naked for Ennoshita to see. The tips of Fukunaga’s ears go red as Ennoshita smirks, eyes focusing almost too long on his unclothed erection.

“How long have you been awake, Shouhei?”

Ennoshita laughs when Fukunaga shushes him.  Fukunaga stands on his knees so that he can remove the sheet that had been separating them so that he is no longer the only one naked.  Ennoshita shivers as the cool morning air washes over him, but quickly puts the mild discomfort out of his mind as Fukunaga leans over him to kiss him once more.

The hand that isn’t holding the camera ghosts over the side of Ennoshita’s neck before Fukunaga drags his nails over the skin of his jaw, scratching at the faint bit of stubble that has taken him over two weeks to grow.  Ennoshita never really could grow facial hair, but Fukunaga always seemed to enjoy it on the days that it was long enough to feel. He showed this by dragging his fingertips from Ennoshita’s mouth to the hard line of his jaw.  Ennoshita laughed as Fukunaga nuzzled against his neck, absorbing the soft warmth of a good night’s sleep that still lingered on his boyfriend’s skin.

Fukunaga sat back up, fixing the camera on Ennoshita once more.  Ennoshita tried to ignore the tiny lens that was focused on him, instead choosing to look directly into Fukunaga’s eyes.  Fukunaga always watched him, memorizing every move he made throughout the day.  So of course he was watching him now, even while trying to multi-task to capture whatever shenanigans he was about to incite.  Fukunaga’s eyes were always one of Ennoshita’s favorite things about him.  It was the way he observed, the way he communicated, and even if they were just a dark, inky black, they still watched Ennoshita with anticipation and fascination.

And now, those eyes stared down at him, almost unblinking in the unnerving concentration that Fukunaga showed in almost every situation.  Sometimes, Ennoshita almost felt vulnerable under that stare, but for now, all he felt was a strong sense of expectation as to what would come next.

Fukunaga was waiting for him to make the first move, like always.  Maybe even more so in this moment, as his hands were occupied with the camera.

“What should I do first, Mr. Director?” Ennoshita pondered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he ran his hands up and down Fukunaga’s thighs.  “Have you thought about what angles you’d like to use? What vision came to mind when you first got this idea?”

Fukunaga inhaled sharply as his face turned red as he remembered whatever thoughts he had been thinking to get them to this point.  But regardless of whatever embarrassment he was fighting, Fukunaga still kept the camera trained on Ennoshita as he finally lifted himself off of his boyfriend’s hips.  Fukunaga rolled to the side so that he was laying on his own side of the bed, and propped his back up with pillows. Ennoshita rolled onto his side, watching Fukunaga curiously as he adjusted himself.

Once Fukunaga was settled, he finally directed Ennoshita towards what he wanted him to do.  Grabbing a handful of Ennoshita’s hair, Fukunaga pulled him forward, nearly smacking their foreheads together as he rushed to kiss him.  It was a short kiss however, as Fukunaga was soon pushing down on the top of his head, directing Ennoshita to turn his attention lower. 

Ennoshita has always had difficulty saying no to Fukunaga, and he certainly has no issue complying when the man is actually telling him what he wants him to do.  Ennoshita twists around, spreading Fukunaga’s legs so that he can comfortably lay on his stomach between them.    He squeezes Fukunaga’s thighs with his hands as he gets comfortable, making sure to look up at his boyfriend, and the camera, every so often to make sure that this moment doesn’t go to waste.

“Is this what you meant, Shouhei?”  Ennoshita knew he was teasing now, but he had also decided up to play it up for the camera that was now starting to shake in Fukunaga’s palm.  Ennoshita placed a hand on Fukunaga’s belly, fingers splayed wide as he teased the soft skin, but never coming close enough to actually touch what Fukunaga wanted him to.

Fukunaga just nodded in response to the question, his free hand reaching down to tangle in Ennoshita’s hair.  He pressed down gently, urging Ennoshita to get on with the show.

Ennoshita always kissed his hip first, a gesture that made Fukunaga sigh in contentment.  He was always so skinny that the first time they saw each other naked, Fukunaga was embarrassed of the way his bones pressed through his skin.  Particularly the way his hips protruded, a trait that he had never managed to get rid of, no matter how much he ate.  Ennoshita loved it though.  He loved everything about his slender lover, and even if it was a small act, he made sure to show how much he appreciated what was spread out before him.

From his hip Ennoshita kissed a path to Fukunaga’s cock, laying hard and heavy against his stomach.  He paused long enough to get Fukunaga to groan out a sound of impatience before looking up at him, eyes wide with a grin on his face.  Ennoshita leaned in, softly mouthing at the underside of Fukunaga’s cock in the way he knew he liked, eyes locked onto the camera. 

Fukunaga let out a whimper, letting Ennoshita know that he was going too slow. He pulled at the strands of hair in his grasp, making Ennoshita groan as he finally decided to take Fukunaga into his hand to show him proper care.

Ennoshita propped himself up with one arm, twisting his hand around Fukunaga’s dick.  He shifted his gaze from the camera to his boyfriend as he grinned and licking his lips. He watched the red that had once been flooding Fukunaga’s face shift to his chest as his skin began to heat up.  The hand in Ennoshita’s hair drifted to his face, Fukunaga’s thumb wiping the spit off of his lips.  Ennoshita would have leaned forward to kiss him after the gesture, but Fukunaga bucked his hips up into Ennoshita’s hand, drawing his attention back to more pressing matters.

Ennoshita knew exactly how Fukunaga liked it, one benefit of having dated the quiet boy for so long. After sliding his lips over the head, Ennoshita quickly found the spot right below it with his tongue, the spot that always made Fukunaga find his voice.

Today was no exception as Fukunaga let out a low moan, his voice low and raspy as he whispered out Ennoshita’s name.  His hand found his way back to Ennoshita’s hair, this time to push his bangs away from his face, rather than to press Ennoshita’s head back down.

Ennoshita made sure that he had Fukunaga’s attention (but really, how could he not?) before dipping his head down, sliding his lips all the way to the base.  It was difficult to keep eye contact with his nose pressed against Fukunaga’s stomach, so instead, he let out a loud moan, making sure Fukunaga still had something to work with for his little movie.

Ennoshita felt Fukunaga’s fingers tighten in his hair, so he pulled himself up and let Fukunaga’s cock fall from his mouth.

Ennoshita continued using his hands to stroke Fukunaga, watching his face contort into a look so much different from his normal blank stare.  Ennoshita grinned at him before he leaned back down, pausing with his mouth just above his boyfriend’s head.

“I love you, Shouhei.”  It was true, but Ennoshita said it with a teasing little lilt to rile his boyfriend up. 

Fukunaga pushed his hips up, trying to get Ennoshita to take him into his mouth again.  But Ennoshita held him down with one hand, winking at the camera before he repeats himself. “I said I love you, Shouhei.”

Fukunaga whines, his hips falling back to the bed before a pout falls to his lips.  Still, he mumbles out “I love you, too” without much of a fight.

Ennoshita gives him a gorgeous, movie ready smile before dipping his head back down to finish the job.  He tries to hold eye contact as best he can, but as Fukunaga’s thighs start tightening up under his touch, Ennoshita attacks his task with more vigor than he normally does. 

It’s worth it though.  Fukunaga, always so quiet, loses himself when he gets close to the end.  He would probably be embarrassed later by the noises the camera was catching, but Ennoshita relished every soft whine and low groan.  He almost took pride in knowing he was the only one to make Fukunaga produce such noises, but for now, he knew that the sounds bubbling up in short, aborted little bursts meant that he wasn’t allowed to stop if he wanted similar treatment later.  Fukunaga didn’t like to be teased much, always preferring a much more straightforward approach. 

Ennoshita loved being able to give him what he wanted.  Fukunaga didn’t offer up new ideas on things to do often, but when he does come up with an idea, Ennoshita always feels compelled to play along.

Especially now, when Fukunaga still managed to have the camera trained on him despite the fact that his hips were now trying to move up to meet Ennoshita’s mouth with every stroke.

He deserved a good show.

Ennoshita felt the telltale tugs on his hair which was Fukunaga signaling him that he was close.  Usually, he followed directions and pulled away, but today, he wanted to give him something a little more suited to the occasion.

Fukunaga continued to tug at his hair, not enough to hurt, but with enough urgency that let Ennoshita know to prepare himself.  He moaned around Fukunaga’s cock, his mouth sliding far enough down that the head hits the back of his throat.

He hears Fukunaga’s voice crack, his whole body tightening as he comes into Ennoshita’s mouth. Ennoshita fights the reflex to cough as he pulls himself up into a sitting position.  Fukunaga’s eyes are closed, so Ennoshita touches his face, bringing his attention back.  The camera, temporarily forgotten in Fukunaga’s hand, turns back to Ennoshita’s face.

Fukunaga leans forward to kiss him, but Ennoshita holds him back, opening his mouth to show the white cum coating his tongue before he swallows it.

Ennoshita hears the sound of the camera plopping to the bed before arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss.  Fukunaga’s tongue licked at the inside of his teeth, pulling him in deeper until they were both searching for breath once they pulled apart. 

Ennoshita gave Fukunaga a soft smile as he kissed the tip of his nose. Fukunaga patted the bed beside him, searching for the camera without actually looking.  He just stared up at Ennoshita’s face, memorizing the parts of his boyfriend’s face that weren’t already sealed in his memory.

Once found, Fukunaga pressed the small camera into Ennoshita’s palm.  He stopped the video that was still recording before turning the device off and clicking the view finder shut. 

Fukunaga raised an eyebrow before pointing at himself and brushing his opposite hand against Ennoshita’s still hard dick.  Ennoshita laughed as he leaned over to press Fukunaga down into the mattress.

He felt Fukunaga shiver beneath him as he sucked a red mark against his neck and whispered, “I won’t need a camera to remember this.”

**Author's Note:**

> ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> Idk what I just did but I hope you liked it!


End file.
